


Easy Access

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really shouldn't argue with Draco about certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Access

**Title:** Easy Access  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry really shouldn't argue with Draco about certain things.  
 **Word Count:** 135  
 **Genre:** Humor.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's Monthly Drabble Challenge: I promise this won't hurt a bit.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Easy Access

~

“I promise this won’t hurt a bit,” Draco murmured as he finished all his adjustments. “There. Look.”

Harry inspected himself in the mirror. “No way. Not a chance.”

“Why not?” Draco, standing behind him, eyed him critically. “It suits your colouring perfectly.”

“It’s a skirt!”

“It’s called a kilt and it’s perfectly acceptable attire for men.”

“I’ll be cold.”

Draco leered. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“Oh?” Harry spun to face him, raising an eyebrow. “How’s that?”

“Once the wedding ceremony is over, I’ll find an empty room and I’ll show you,” Draco purred, leaning close. “Two words. Easy access.”

“Mm, well, in that case--” Harry sighed. “I should know better than to think I can argue with you about clothes, shouldn’t I?”

“Actually--” Draco was smirking.

“Yes?”

“You really should leave all thinking to me.”

~


End file.
